


Dichiarazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Danzanti sentimenti [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Romantic Fluff, idol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Love Live School Idol Project].E se Maki si fosse dichiarata a Niko-chan come sarebbe andata?[II° serie].





	1. Chapter 1

Dichiarazione  
  


Niko si alzò sulle punte e gonfiò le guance. Soffiò e le gote le si arrossarono.

“E' ingiusto sia così ricca” borbottò.

“Hai detto qualcosa?” domandò Maki dietro di lei. La mora si voltò di scatto facendo oscillare i lunghi codini ai lati del viso e negò con il capo. Le iridi vermiglie le divennero liquide.

“Certo che no” sussurrò gentilmente. Piegò di lato il capo sorridendo dolcemente e i laccetti che le tenevano le due code oscillarono. Chiuse i pugni, alzò mignolo, indice e pollice facendo il segno dell’amore con entrambe le mani. Mise le mani ai lato della testa e oscillò su se stessa.

“ _Niko niko niii_ ” trillò. Maki incrociò le braccia. Scosse il capo e le iridi violacee le brillarono.

“Vogliamo metterci al lavoro prima che arrivino le altre?” domandò. Raggiunse il sedile del pianoforte e si accomodò. L’ultimo bottone della camicetta le si aprì lasciandole scoperta una porzione del seno. Niko avvampò e sentì le orecchie bruciare. Abbassò le mani e deglutì.

“Dovresti essere meno antipatica con me. Io in fondo sono una tua  _senpai_ ” brontolò. Maki si voltò e si sporse verso di lei.

“Eppure anche se sono io quella del primo anno, sei tu quella che cerca inutilmente di sembrare sofisticata e alta ai miei occhi” sussurrò. Niko strinse i pugni e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Non è vero” mentì. Maki si sporse e la baciò. Niko sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare, corrispose al bacio e chiuse gli occhi. Maki si staccò e appoggiò le mani sulla sedia.

“Questo è l’ultimo anno in cui potremo stare insieme. Non mi va di perdere il nostro tempo solo a punzecchiarci. Mi piaci,  _baka_ ” si lamentò. Niko unì gl’indice e deglutì. Strofinò il piede per terra, si sciolse i codini e abbassò la testa.

“Anche tu” rispose.


	2. Organizzazione d'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Double-drabble mancata].  
> L''egoismo' di Honoka, Umi lo sa, ha sempre risvolti 'insoliti'.

Organizzazione d'amore  
  


Umi abbassò l’arco e lo appoggiò a terra insieme alle frecce. Si rizzò e si deterse la fronte sudata con un fazzoletto. La coda di capelli neri le oscillava dietro il viso accaldato. Alzò lo sguardo e vide il cielo farsi rossastro.

“Sono rimasta fino a tardi anche oggi” sussurrò. Abbassò lo sguardo e si osservò i piedi. Sentì la porta aprirsi e si girò. Vide Honoka saltellare verso di lei e sbuffò.

“Lo sai che non dovresti disturbarmi prima della gara” brontolò. Ticchettò sulla fronte dell’altra e sospirò.

“Inoltre stai di nuovo ingrassando. Dovresti imparare la disciplina, lo sai” la rimproverò. Honoka socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò. Si strinse il laccio che le teneva sollevata la ciocca color caramello. Saltellò sul posto e indietreggiò.

“Una volta mi hai detto che doveva essere egoista. Ed oggi mangiando il mio pane ho finalmente capito cosa devo fare!” annuncio. Umi incrociò le braccia e sbatté le ciglia.

“In realtà era solo per …” brontolò. Honoka saltò, le mise le mani sulle spalle e la tirò a sé. La baciò e Umi sgranò gli occhi, il viso le divenne rosso-violaceo. L’amica si staccò e la giovane ansimò.

“Honoka!” strillò.

“Io amo il mare, Umichan. Ed amo anche te. Perciò da egoista ho deciso che stiamo insieme. Non voglio diplomarmi senza aver realizzato tutti i miei sogni” annunciò. Umi abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise.

-Ti amo anche io- pensò.

“Beh una relazione è una cosa complicata. Perciò vedrò di farla funzionare io, che se aspettiamo che sai organizzare tu, è finita” promise. Le iridi azzurre di Honoka brillarono diventando di un colore più terso.

“Sì, Umichan” rispose.


	3. La musicista innamorata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Double-drabble].  
> Maki e Honoka sono diventate adulte, convivono, ma alcune cose non sono mai cambiate.

La musicista innamorata  
  


Honoka sbadigliò, socchiuse gli occhi e si alzò in piedi. Si mise seduta sul letto e si voltò. Guardò l’altra metà del letto e lo vide vuoto. Si girò, si alzò in piedi e sentì della musica provenire dal piano di sotto. Uscì dalla camera da letto, proseguì lungo il corridoio e scese le scale. Avanzò con i piedi nudi. I lunghi capelli color caramello le oscillavano dietro le spalle nude. I seni ignudi le oscillavano a ogni passò. Sbadigliò ancora, le iridi azzurre erano liquide. Raggiunse il pianoforte e sorrise guardando la compagna. Osservò i lunghi capelli rossi di lei, le rughe sulla sua fronte, l’espressione concentrata e gli occhi chiusi. Deglutì e sorrise vedendo le gambe lasciate nude dalla camicia bianca.

-E’ bellissima quando indossa solo la mia camicia- pensò. Ascoltò la musica e si mise a canticchiarla. Maki smise di suonare e si voltò verso la compagna.

“Scusa, ma tra un’ora mi aspettano all’ospedale e volevo suonare un po’” mormorò. Honoka chiuse gli occhi, sorrise e le fece un applauso.

“La tua musica mi riempie sempre di energia!” gridò. Maki abbassò il capo e sbuffò, arrossendo.

“Sei sempre così piena di energia” brontolò. Honoka si sporse baciandole la fronte.

“Perché sono felice di stare con te” rispose.

 


	4. La gattina e la timida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Drabble mancata].  
> Rin ama tutti i lati di Hanayo.

La gattina e la timida  
  
  


“Sei  _bellissimiao_!” gridò Rin. Raggiunse Hanayo e le saltellò intorno. I corti capelli arancione le accarezzano le guance pungendogliele e arrossandogliele. Afferrò il braccio dell’amica e la fece saltellare a sua volta.

“Aiuto” mormor Hanayo. Le occhiali le ricaddero storti sollevandole un paio di ciocche castano-verde. Le iridi dorate di Rin brillarono.

“ _Miadoro_ qualsiasi lato di Hanayo _chan_!” strepitò. Hanayo abbassò il capo e sorrise, le guance ciocciottelle le divennero rossate.

“Rin _chan_ ” mugolò. Rin si sporse e le baciò il naso, facendola rabbrividire.

“La mia  _kawaiii idol_ ” mormorò. Hanayo chiuse gli occhi e deglutì.

“Anche tu sei davvero carina. Nonostante i capelli corti, eri la sposa più bella di sempre” sussurrò. Rin le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie e la osservò sorridere.

“Perché avevo lo  _sposo_  più bello” mormorò.

“T … ti … ti amo … Rin …” balbettò Hanayo.


	5. Non voglio perdere il tuo cuore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Umi/Eri].  
> Umi ed Eri sono molto determinate quando si tratta dei loro sogni.  
> [Drabble-mancata].

Non voglio perdere il tuo cuore  


“Ancora ad allenarti?” domandò Eri. Appoggiò una mano sul fianco, i lunghi capelli biondi le oscillavano dietro le spalle legati in una coda alta. Umi annuì e scossò un’altra freccia, facendo centro.

“Non penso che con la danza tu ci mettessi meno ore o passione” rispose.

< Non voglio tu viva quello che ho vissuto io, proprio perché so cosa vuol dire avere il cuore ghiacciato quando quel fuoco travolgente si spegne > pensò la mezzosangue russa. Si avvicinò alla mora, le tolse una ciocca nero-bluastra dal collo e le baciò la pelle liscia.

“Questo non mi ha evitato di fallire, cosa che non voglio fare con te” sussurrò con voce calda. Umi abbassò l’arco e sorrise.

“Che non hai fatto con me, ti amo” le rispose. Eri sorrise, arrossendo.


	6. For you

“Anche se faccio già parte del club di nuoto, entrerò anche nel tuo solo per te” sussurrò Watanabe. Il cielo terso alle sue spalle aveva lo stesso colore delle sue iridi, in cui si specchiava il viso paffutello di Chika. Le gote di quest’ultima divennero da rosate a un vermiglio acceso. Takami chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, mostrando i suoi denti candidi.

“Non avrebbe avuto senso senza di te diventare una School Idol, fai parte dei miei sogni” disse. Si sporse in avanti e baciò la guancia della migliore amica. You deglutì e giocherellò con una delle sue ciocche di lunghi capelli grigi.

[103].

 


	7. Biscotti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori/Maki.

“Dai, solo un altro biscotto” disse Kotori, saltellando sul posto. Indossava dei calzini verdi decorati con delle note, dello stesso colore della maglietta che indossava, che lasciava intravedere i suoi pantaloncini inguinali.

“Sei davvero una golosona” rispose Maki. Le allontanò la ciotola di plastica azzurra che conteneva i biscotti. “Non ti fa bene, lo sai”. Aggiunse.

Kotori le strinse il braccio tra le sue e le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, ridacchiando.

“Per questo mi piace anche cucinarli. Però c’è qualcosa che trovo di molto più dolce…”. Le posò un bacio sulla guancia. “… Si tratta di te” le dichiarò.

 

[100].


End file.
